The invention relates to devices and methods for preventing the obstruction of gutters by leaves, pine needles and other debris.
Rain gutters provide an effective means for conducting rainwater to a desired location, such as away from the foundation of a home or to a reservoir for collection. Rain gutters however can easily be clogged and rendered ineffective by debris such as leaves and pine needles from trees which are often in close proximity to the home. Even a small handful of debris can block the proper function of a gutter by collecting in the corners and down spouts of rain gutters.
A number of devices have been introduced to protect rain gutters from being clogged by debris. However, many of these devices are difficult and time-consuming to install. For example, many gutter protection devices require the installation of clips and the difficult manipulation of rigid screens which can lead to damage to parts of the home such as shingles and eves, as well as injury to the installer. The location of gutters high on rooftops further complicates their installation. In addition, the installer requires a knowledge of the gutter type, size and configuration to determine compatibility with a given gutter protection device. The combination of the difficulty of installation and required knowledge of compatible shields prevents a large fraction of the home owners from using these products. Moreover, many gutter protection devices often slip out of position after installation due to wind, rain or snow, making these devices require repair and maintenance.
What is needed in the art therefore is a simple, inexpensive device for keeping gutters from being clogged by debris without requiring complicated installation or maintenance.